tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Avatar's Survivor Gabon
18 castways have been selcted to fight for the title of sole survivor! ''Season 1: Gabon This season constats of 18 players and 2 tribes, Kota and Fang , the winning tribe must send someone from the losing tribe to exile island where they will have clues to the HII this is basicly a reward, 18 players,2 tribes who will be the sole survivor? '''Winner: GiGi10' Runner-Up: Qwertyioup 2nd Runner-Up: TigerTyrel2011 Vote:4-3-0 Fan Fav: TheSexiestDude990 Go here to see my full Survivor Series *''*Lifer107 Quit'' *''**Popcorndude18 played a hidden immunity idol on himself and the 6 votes did not count agnst him'' *''*** Cjuddy played an idol on himself so 3 votes didnt count agnst him'' The Game: 18 ppl went to gabon hoping for a joureny of a lifetime, exile island was introduced where the winning tribe sends someone from the losing tribe to exile. at the 1st immunity challange kota dimolished fang and JBC became the clear leader of kota, at fang they were ununifed and the votes ended up being 1 away from ethother as splif and luois became the 1st 2 to leave gabon,yerg and antonio formed a duo as jbc planed everything out and it looke as if he had this game. next fang lost again and voted off brenchal who wasnt afraid to speak her mind. at the next immunity challange Sexiest worked as hard as he could to win for fang and jbc did the same and sexiest just barely beat them earning the 1st victory for fang. after that lifer107 from fang quit and Kota were so unifed they got jira to vote herself off. next fang had the momentum and won yet again and kota made a move that can be questioned; voted off a strong player ; fern after he was the only kotaat the immunity challange. finnaly kota got back to there normal ways and won immunity and fang voted off the guy who singlehandedly gave them there 1st win; sexiest. kota won yet agin and as a twist got to keep someone immune; they chose qwerty. at the TC there were 2 sides and it was a tie between yerg and yoshi at the purple rock ceromony yoshi picked purple and was the next to go. after that there was a merge an everyone was playing ethother. JBC won the 1st immunity challange and sent popcorndude18 to exile, at the Tribal council they blindside antonio one of the 3 remaing fang members and made yerg feel paranoid. lucky for him he won the next immunity challange and a new formed allince pulled off the biggest blindside of the summer by blindsiding JBC, Next yerg won yet again and cookie put of no fight and left the game. After that there was a survivor auction pop got most of the things and qwerty critized him for wasting his money but at the TC pop played a HII and the 5 votes agnst him didnt count bringing us 2 the second purple rock ceromny of the summer where clogsy got purple. and most reccently in a double immunity challange GiGi and Qwerty won the immunitys and pop was voted off . at the finale it was a heated immunity challange were it went to the final point, that gigi won cj played his idol and yerg ended up getting blindsided 2-3, in the final immunity challange gigi won yet again and finshed the season with 0 votes the vote was tied 2-2 and in the tiebreaker qwerty dominated, now we reached the finals qwerty and gigi had a heated fight, qwerty did great with the jury but it wasn't enugh to beat gigi, as he won 4-3. Tribe Records: Returing Players: Qwertyioup(2nd)- Survivor China(11th) JBC8(9th)- '''Survivor China(TBD) '''Popcorndude18(6th)- Survivor China(SP)(TBD)